Vivre avec l'absence
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: 1987: Marine ne dort pas et se souvient des dernières heures passées avec Aiolia... Fic post Hadès


_Ce petit one shot dans grande prétention est plus ou moins du suite d' "Ames soeurs"  
_

_Vivre avec l'absence_

_Sanctuaire d'Athéna, 1987, quelques jours après la fin de la bataille contre Hadès_

Marine, en tenue de nuit, était assise dans l'herbe et regardait sans le voir le paysage enchanteur baigné de lune devant elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à dormir depuis la fin de la bataille contre Hadès qui avait vu la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Aiolia du Lion. Il avait donné sa vie comme tous les chevaliers d'or et le Sanctuaire était en deuil. Marine était restée digne face aux autres, faisant ce qui devait être fait, travaillant d'arrache-pied mais, dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec elle-même, elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant, la douleur était trop forte.

Elle était venue se réfugier dans cet endroit qui leur était cher à tous deux, c'était là où il avait fait d'elle d'une femme, plusieurs mois auparavant. Ce n'était pas pour se complaire dans sa douleur, mais pour s'y confronter, pour essayer de cautériser cette plaie ouverte qui la faisait souffrir à tous les instants et tenter d'aller de l'avant. C'était vraiment difficile, néanmoins, surtout quand les souvenirs des heures si douces vécues auprès de lui revenaient la hanter…

_Quelques jours plus tôt_

"_Make of our hands one hand,  
Make of our hearts one heart,  
Make of our vows one last vow:  
Only death will part us now."_

_West Side Story, "One hand one heart"_

Le plus grand calme régnait sur le Sanctuaire néanmoins sur le qui-vive car l'on y avait appris que les spectres d'Hadès allaient ressusciter sous peu. Marine, qui avait été de garde une partie de la nuit précédente et de la journée, s'était couchée pour un repos bien mérité et dormait calmement dans son lit de bois, blottie sous sa couverture de laine. Pourtant, au milieu de la nuit, une présence l'éveilla. Elle ouvrit vivement les yeux, eut le mouvement de mettre son masque par réflexe et vit Aiolia assis à son chevet.

« Excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillée… », dit-il.

Il ne portait pas son armure, seulement sa tenue ordinaire, et elle se souvint qu'il venait probablement de finir sa garde. Il semblait sombre et un pli soucieux barrait son front mat.

« Je voulais juste te regarder dormir… », s'excusa-t-il encore.

Elle posa son masque sur sa table de nuit et s'assit en face de lui, au bord du lit.

« Est-ce à cause du réveil proche d'Hadès que tu as l'air si inquiet ? », lui dit-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

« Non, cela fait des années que je sais que cet affrontement doit arriver et que je serai en première ligne, j'ai eu largement le temps de m'y préparer. Non, c'est juste que je voulais…j'avais besoin de me trouver près de toi… »

Elle posa ses yeux verts sur lui avec une expression indéchiffrable. Auprès d'elle seulement il se montrait tel qu'il était, un homme avec des doutes, des états d'âmes qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dévoiler aux yeux des autres.

Elle eut un léger sourire.

« Ah, ce n'était que cela ? »

Ce sourire impromptu et charmant eut l'effet de dissiper partiellement quelque peu l'humeur sombre du chevalier d'or. Comment pouvait-elle à chaque fois le comprendre et réussir à l'apaiser à ce point ?

Ils échangèrent un long regard, puis il prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Jure-moi que tu feras tout pour survivre… », dit-il sérieusement.

Lui savait que par son statut il n'avait que peu de chances, mais il voulait qu'elle-même au moins pût demeurer sur cette terre.

Une lueur passa dans son regard vert et elle lui répondit :

« Je suis une combattante, comme toi, tu ne peux pas me demander ça… »

Il secoua la tête.

« Oui, je sais quelle femme et quelle combattante d'exception tu es…seulement… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais elle en lut la teneur dans ses yeux. Pourtant, à l'idée de le perdre, elle sentit son cœur se vriller. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant ! Cependant, il n'était pas résigné, elle savait qu'il se battrait jusqu'au bout, de toutes ses forces, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Le silence s'installa, seulement troublé par le bruit léger de leurs respirations. Il n'avait pas lâché sa main et ils se regardaient, chacun perdu dans le regard de l'autre, puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser très doucement, puis plus instamment. Leurs mains s'entremêlèrent alors que le moment d'intimité perdurait et s'approfondissait. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle lui chuchota.

« Reste avec moi cette nuit… »

Elle pressentait que c'était probablement la dernière et elle voulait encore une fois s'offrir à lui avant que l'ombre ne s'abatte sur le Sanctuaire et sur le monde. Alors, ils redeviendraient des compagnons d'arme, mais cette nuit elle ne voulait dans ses bras que l'homme qu'il était, celui qu'elle avait choisi, à qui elle avait donné ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Elle l'attira sur le lit et lui ôta la tunique qu'il portait en caressant son torse mat des mains et des lèvres. Lui, pendant ce temps, faisait descendre les bretelles de son justaucorps, désireux de retrouver les rondeurs attirantes de ses seins. Elle exhala un léger gémissement lorsqu'il en prit les pointes dans sa bouche et qu'il commença à les agacer alors que se réveillait dans son bas-ventre une douleur maintenant familière. Il connaissait à présent les mécanismes de son corps et savait comment la faire vibrer partout où il la touchait. Sans se départir de la douceur de la première étreinte, il y avait à présent une sensualité supplémentaire mâtinée d'urgence, tous deux ayant appris à connaître la géographie intime de l'autre et ayant conscience que ce serait peut-être la dernière fois. Alors que les lèvres d'Aiolia descendaient le long de son ventre, Marine serra les poings et se cambra lorsqu'il atteignit son intimité. Mû par son instinct, il commença à taquiner son sexe du bout de la langue puis des lèvres alors que ses mains empressées caressaient la douce peau de ses cuisses et de son ventre. Elle exhala un gémissement plus fort alors qu'elle sentait le spasme de son bas-ventre devenir encore plus douloureux sous la douce torture qu'il lui infligeait et qu'elle serrait le drap entre ses mains blanches sous l'effet du plaisir. Pourtant, il n'alla pas jusqu'au bout, se contentant d'exaspérer volontairement son désir. Quelque peu frustrée, Marine se redressa et, d'un geste vif, le poussa en arrière. Il tomba sur le dos au bout du lit et, féline, elle s'approcha de lui puis commença à lui enlever lentement ses sandales de cuir, puis son pantalon. Il eut un long frisson lorsqu'elle caressa doucement son membre dressé, et son regard déjà sombre devint noir comme l'ébène. Elle ne le quitta pas du regard et lui sourit sensuellement alors qu'elle glissait lentement le long de ses jambes et qu'elle s'empalait sur lui. Il caressa ses seins, puis laissa errer ses mains sur ses hanches et sur ses fesses, régalant son regard de la vision de rêve qui s'offrait à lui. Au début, elle resta immobile, goûtant les sensations particulières que lui apportait cette position, bougeant légèrement les hanches instinctivement afin de parfaire l'union de leurs deux corps, puis elle commença à bouger. C'était une sensation indescriptible que d'être ainsi maîtresse de son plaisir ainsi que de celui qu'elle apportait à son partenaire, et cette vision de son corps à la fois offert et dispensateur de volupté semblait comme un cadeau pour lui. Aiolia la regardait toujours avec intensité et elle se sentait belle, désirable sous ses yeux bleus, cela augmentant la jouissance qu'elle sentait inexorablement monter de ses entrailles. Le monde semblait avoir disparu, il n'y avait plus qu'eux, unis en un seul corps. Il atteignit son plaisir ultime dans un râle rauque puis ce fut son tour, elle sentit l'orgasme irradier de son ventre vers tout son corps et elle se laissa aller sur lui, comblée et le souffle court. Il referma ses bras sur elle et ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, goûtant ce moment de plénitude. Elle n'aurait voulu être à aucun autre endroit en ce moment précis tant elle se sentait bien ainsi. Elle sentit sa main venir caresser sa joue avec douceur et sourit.

Aiolia la regardait intensément, comme s'il voulait graver son visage dans son esprit à jamais. S'il devait mourir lors de la guerre à venir, sa dernière pensée serait pour cette vision d'elle. Ses yeux verts brillaient encore dans l'obscurité et ses joues légèrement plus colorées qu'à l'habitude donnaient à ses traits une douceur supplémentaire. Mais il savait qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir jamais voir cet aspect d'elle, cette douceur qui se cachait sous son masque figé de guerrière et surtout cette féminité irradiante.

Il n'y avait rien à dire cette fois encore, chacun d'eux savait à quoi s'en tenir sur les sentiments sans que le moindre mot ait été prononcé à ce sujet. Ces sentiments interdits, ce lien unique entre eux était un trésor qu'ils gardaient précieusement et qui leur donnait l'espoir au vu des heures sombres qui s'annonçaient.

Il la sentit frissonner, son corps en sueur gagné par la fraîcheur de la nuit qui s'infiltrait sous la fenêtre, et il tira la couverture sur eux. Chacun rassuré par la présence de l'autre, par sa chaleur, ils s'endormirent…

Marine se souviendrait toute sa vie de cette nuit qui semblait avoir concentré tout son bonheur restant. Deux jours après, le Sanctuaire avait été attaqué par les chevaliers renégats ressuscités et elle n'avait pas pu le revoir avant qu'il ne se sacrifie avec ses pairs devant le Mur des lamentations. Malgré toute sa force morale, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché une partie du cœur et elle ne pensait pas qu'on pût souffrir autant.

Elle sentit ses larmes se remettre à couler et enleva son masque pour les essuyer. Ne pouvait-elle se montrer plus digne de son sacrifice qu'en versant tant de larmes ? Il avait voulu qu'elle continue à vivre et elle tentait de s'y employer le plus possible malgré le deuil général et celui plus personnel qu'elle ressentait.

Elle finit de s'essuyer les yeux et se redressa, le regard décidé. Elle ne pouvait continuer à se replier sur elle-même et à pleurer, il fallait qu'elle aille de l'avant. Il fallait qu'elle vive malgré tout et qu'elle continue sa mission. Le Sanctuaire devait à présent se relever de ses cendres et avait besoin de toutes ses forces vives.

Une présence familière la fit alors se retourner. Derrière elle, Shaina venait de faire son apparition. Elle aussi était en tenue de nuit, un simple justaucorps.

« Je t'ai vue sortir et je suis venue voir comment tu allais… », dit-elle calmement.

Il y avait un accent de sincère inquiétude dans sa voix. Après avoir été adversaires, les deux femmes s'étaient rapprochées jusqu'à combattre ensemble pendant les dernières batailles et entretenir une relation presque amicale. Le chevalier d'argent d'Ophiuchus n'était pas dupe, elle avait perçu qu'il se passait quelque chose ces derniers temps entre Marine et Aiolia, mais elle n'en avait jamais rien dit, estimant que c'était quelque chose qui ne la regardait pas. A présent, elle en avait la preuve devant son désespoir manifeste.

Marine hocha la tête avec autant de conviction que possible.

« Je vais bien, j'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air, c'est tout… »

Mais quelque chose se brisa dans sa voix. Shaina s'approcha alors et s'assit près d'elle. Elle ne parla pas, attendant que Marine le fasse et il y eut un long temps avant que celle-ci ne s'y décide.

« Je ne suis pas la seule à ressentir cela, tout le Sanctuaire est en deuil… », lui dit-elle.

Shaina hocha la tête.

« Oui, mais nous sommes tous différents et nous réagissons tous inégalement face à une épreuve de ce genre… »

Elle ne voulait pas la forcer à se livrer, elle lui parlait quasiment en amie. Cependant, elle sentait son désespoir et elle voulait tout de même essayer de l'aider, même si elle-même souffrait aussi de la perte d'un être cher.

Elle ajouta :

« Ils sont morts courageusement, héroïquement et je sais qu'ils ont tous gagné Elysion… »

Shaina n'était pas du tout quelqu'un de religieux, mais elle croyait en une vie après la mort et elle était vraiment persuadée que les vaillants chevaliers qui avaient donné leur sang et leur existence avaient atteint un endroit où ils étaient enfin en paix. Elle savait que ces paroles ne soulageraient en rien la douleur de Marine, mais elle pourrait peut-être y trouver un soupçon de réconfort.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, et Marine eut alors l'intuition que Shaina _savait_. Pourtant, elle ne releva pas : quelle importance, à présent ?

Shaina finalement eut ces mots :

« Contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu n'es pas seule… »

Cette phrase éveilla quelque chose en elle, une sorte d'écho venu d'elle ne sut où et qui la remua au tréfonds d'elle-même. De plus, et c'était évident, Shaina avait elle aussi perdu quelqu'un de cher et ressentait la même chose qu'elle, elle comprenait donc.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, l'avenir lui parut un peu moins sombre.

« Tu n'es pas seule non plus… », répondit-elle seulement.

Le chemin serait encore long, cependant, elles en avaient conscience toutes les deux mais désormais il leur apparaissait un peu plus clair alors que, à l'horizon, le ciel s'éclairait déjà, annonciateur d'un nouveau jour sur le Sanctuaire endeuillé…

**FIN**


End file.
